Self Esteem Level: 0
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Just a short little one shot of the highly underwritten pairing of Li Dian and Yue Jin, sort of their own take on each other and their feelings for each warrior.


**Self Esteem Level: 0 (a Dynasty Warriors fic)**

Disc.: Koei will always own this brilliant series, I only own the plot of fics based around the characters.

A/N: Lately, I've been playing Dynasty Warriors 8 and I noticed that Li Dian is possibly bisexual, because of how he talks to certain male characters [Zhang He, Zhao Yun, Zhou Yu, and Yue Jin to name a few]. So, out of disappointment at there not being any fics at all with the pairing of Yue Jin and Li Dian, I decided to contribute my own little drabble on this highly unique and really cute pairing. For those who have read 'Prisoner Of War…Or Not', here's more DW8 uniqueness, enjoy! By the way, this will switch between the two POVs of the pairing, but will start with Li Dian's on his feelings for his best friend Yue Jin.

**Ch.1- Raising The Bar**

[Li Dian's P.O.V.]

In these chaotic times of the Three Kingdoms, I've noticed that the people of Wei are either very expressive or emotionally retarded. Take Sima Yi for instance, he's ambitious and has no problem expressing his dislike for those who are not very smart. Same goes for his sons, Zhao and Shi…Sima Zhao takes after his father mostly, but there are times when he's like his mother too. Sima Shi prefers to relax and go cloud watching when there're no battles to be fought or enemies to be conquered. Lately, I find myself watching them with him and enjoying it very much so.

I also have quite a few friends here in Wei, and am happy to call them that. However, there's only one person that has the role of 'best friend' and that is the one who fights alongside me the most these days: Yue Jin. He's very…different from everyone else, and I like that about him. Now don't get me wrong, I love him very much, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so negative about himself. His fighting style is second to none with his hookblades, but his self esteem is at an all-time low. I've told him many times before that he should be more confident in himself.

Speaking of, he's walking up to me and telling me something, it seems once again that he's putting himself down in that normal and casual way of his…so I need to remind him once more to have more self confidence.

"Yue Jin, you need to have a little more self esteem." At hearing me say this, he blushes quite vividly and looks away, which makes me smile.

He may not have much in the way of self esteem, but I still love him.

(Yue Jin's P.O.V.)

I've always believed that life was one that should be viewed as straightforward, emotions not really playing much of a part in it. I can safely say that that's only partly true, some feelings are needed…passion, ambition, aggression, and on some level, love.

My self esteem may be next to zero, but the love I have for my boyfriend Li Dian is pretty much at an all time high. He's always telling me to be a little more cheerful and open, but that's really more of his role in our relationship. The other soldiers call us the 'Odd Couple of The Wei Empire', and I suppose that in many ways they're right. I'm more apathetic and slightly downtrodden, whereas he's more open and cheery, especially when we're fighting our enemies.

Even so, I still love him for he's my opposite in so many ways. Speaking of Li Dian, I'm walking up to him and he's waving at me. I stop and say something that's a little depressing to him, but for me this is how I usually am.

"Ya know, these days life has become such a bore, I wonder if all this senseless fighting is any good for me. I can't help but think that things might not have turned out this way if I wasn't involved, such a drag…like my life."

Li Dian just looks at me with a saddened frown on his face, then smiles as he talks to me.

"Yue Jin, you need to have a little more self esteem." As he says this, I can't help but blush at his words. He always has a way with words that can elicit a wide array of reactions from another person, including me.

Then again, I do love him very much and I wouldn't change this for anything.

"Well then, Li Dian, would you come with me to the garden?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

Upon seeing another smile on his face, I gently grab his wrist and pull him to the garden, somewhere along the way our fingers intertwine and then our hands clasp together.

[Li Dian's P.O.V.]

As usual, Yue Jin has his own way of phrasing things…I only wish that he'd be more positive about himself, then again this is who he is.

After a few minutes, we're in the koi garden and sitting under a peach blossom tree, Yue Jin laying between my legs and his back against my chest. Our hands are still locked together, a smile gracing each of our features as we cuddle and share slow yet passionate kisses. Yes, his self esteem may be at pretty much near zero, but this is just who Yue Jin is.

My best friend.

My lover.

And one day, hopefully, my husband.

But for now, I'll let him have his happiness that can only be shared between the two of us.

No self esteem or not.

So, here's a short little drabble between our Wei officers, hope u guys liked it!


End file.
